


Psycho

by exopockets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Toxic Relationships, bad boy yixing, baekxing are in an unhealthy relationship, cute boy baekhyun, irl baekxing have a very much healthy and non-toxic relationship!, okay first things first, only in this story though, psycho by red velvet, this story contains an unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopockets/pseuds/exopockets
Summary: "as we fight like it's our last but then we get along. they don't get it, it's so funny"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Red Velvet's Psycho!
> 
> This oneshot will contain an unhealthy and toxic relationship. If you're uncomfortable with that then this story isn't for you. 
> 
> I just want to say that this story will not portray Yixing like he is irl! We all know Yixing is a kind, sweet and humble person but in this story Yixing is none of those characteristics. This is just fiction anyway!
> 
> Without further ado, happy reading~

[Baekhyun](https://twitter.com/byunarchive/status/1205150874965807106?s=20) waves away the glass of water that Sehun is holding out for him.

Sehun sighs at Baekhyun rejecting the glass of water but says nothing. Sehun places the glass on the coffee table in front of Baekhyun before seating himself opposite Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had arrived at Sehun's apartment thirty minutes ago with his platinum blonde hair a proper mess on top of his head and bloodshot red eyes, giving away the fact that he had been crying. Baekhyun hasn't said anything since he has arrived and he is still not saying anything. Sehun watches the clock ticking on the wall while he waits for Baekhyun to start talking.

Sehun knows it has something to do with _him_.

Whenever Baekhyun comes over to his house with dried tear tracks on his cheeks, _he_ is always involved.

Baekhyun is still silent and staring into space and Sehun can feel his patience leaving his body little by little.

Quite frankly, he is sick and tired of this shit.

He just wants Baekhyun to explain what happened this time.

"Baekhyun-"

"[Yixing](https://images.app.goo.gl/WJ6QNrS9kfSL6gzn9) hyung was with him again..."

"Baekhyun-"

"Yixing hyung knows how I feel about him being around that guy yet he-"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun's eyes widen at the tone of the younger.

Sehun rubs his temple and sighs.

He is a little regretful for shouting at his cute hyung but he is tired of this. Baekhyun keeps on getting treated like this yet he does nothing to change this. He keeps going back to _him._

This is the third time in the span of two days that Baekhyun has shown up in front of Sehun's door a crying mess.

Baekhyun's voice is soft when he speaks, "Sehun..."

Sehun feels immense regret now.

"Hyung, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I let my frustrations get the best of me and I apologise for that. I'm just really tired of this," Sehun continues, "You...and...Yixing hyung...you are not good for each other."

"Sehun-"

"No hyung, do not defend him. Yixing hyung doesn't respect you or your wishes. If he respected you, you would not be here crying to me. Yixing hyung knows that you don't like him hanging around Show Luo, yet he still hangs out with Show Luo. And not to mention the many fights between you two."

"Every relationship has its ups and downs, Sehun," Baekhyun's voice rises a little, "And who are you to say Yixing hyung doesn't respect me? Do you even know Yixing hyung personally? Like do you really know him besides the bad things you hear about him from other people?"

"Hyung-"

"No! Now I know that I don't have supportive friends that support my first real relationship. First Chanyeol, Jongdae, Minseok and now you!"

Baekhyun gets up from the couch he was sitting on and goes to Sehun's bedroom.

Sehun has said the wrong words that he didn't want to hear. He wanted to hear Sehun supporting his relationship with Yixing and he wanted to hear how he is making the right decision for sticking by Yixing's side and not abandoning their relationship of two years for simple up and downs that every relationship goes through.

He is sick and tired of people painting Yixing out to be the devil incarnate.

Although Yixing does sometimes ignores his calls and texts, blows him off to do other things and hang around people that Baekhyun has told him not to hang around.

But all those pale in comparison to when he and Baekhyun are on good terms and not fighting.

Yixing is the sweetest person ever around him. Yixing is loving and caring with him. Yixing is affectionate with him. _That_ is the person that Yixing really is!

People don't know Yixing like Baekhyun does.

Yixing never fails to remind him how much he loves him and how no one can love him as much as Yixing does.

Baekhyun loves Yixing with his whole heart and soul and he is positive Yixing feels the exact same way.

Yixing is his soulmate. If Baekhyun can keep pushing through the ups and downs of their relationship, Baekhyun will become Yixing's husband real soon. (Yixing said this to him)

He can't wait to become Yixing's husband. He wants to become Zhang Baekhyun so bad.

He just has to endure this and the many obstacles in their relationship to finally reach eudaimonia with Yixing....

~

Back in the living room, Sehun runs a hand down his face and let's out a long sigh.

He knows he angered his hyung.

He waits a while before getting up from the couch to go to his bedroom where Baekhyun is.

When he enters his room, he sees his hyung sleeping on his bed with his phone still in his hand. When he walks closer, he sees that Baekhyun's phone is opened on a text message. Sehun peeks closer to see that he was texting Yixing.

Baekhyun has been sending Yixing text after text with no reply from Yixing.

Sehun clicks his tongue before taking Baekhyun's phone and places it on his nightstand. Sehun throws a blanket over Baekhyun's body.

"You deserve better than what you're getting now, hyung," Sehun whispers into Baekhyun's ear before kissing his cheeks softly.

~

When Baekhyun wakes up, he finds a blanket on top of him. He is positive that the blanket was not on him when he drifted into unconsciousness.

Perhaps it was Sehun. Sehun must be ready to be a supportive friend like Baekhyun has been wanting from him.

He takes his phone from the nightstand and sees that he has text messages from Chanyeol, Minseok and Yixing. He unlocks his phone and immediately replies to Yixing's text asking him where he is.

After replying to Yixing that he's at Sehun's place, he replies to all the other messages he got.

He messes around on his phone for a bit to give Yixing enough time to come over because he doesn't have the energy to deal with Sehun that's outside of the bedroom.

After he deems that enough time has passed for Yixing to make his way over here, he gets up from the bed and makes his way to the kitchen.

When he walks into the kitchen, he finds Sehun at the counter eating cup noodles.

"Hyung," Sehun looks up from his noodles to meet Baekhyun's eyes.

"Yixing hyung is coming to pick me up," Baekhyun blurts out.

"What? Yixing hyung? So you're good with him now?"

"Yes, we're good." Baekhyun thinks he hears Sehun mutter a "good for now" but he doesn't ponder on it because he hears the doorbell go off a second later.

Baekhyun rushes to the front door and throws the door open.

Baekhyun can't help the excited squeal he lets out when he sees his drop dead, handsome boyfriend standing on the other side.

"Xingja!" Baekhyun beams before throwing himself into Yixing's awaiting arms.

"Baby," Yixing catches Baekhyun and nuzzles his face into Baekhyun's slender neck, " ** _my_** baby."

Baekhyun feels warm feelings bloom in his chest at Yixing saying those words to him. He cups Yixing's face in his hands and kisses Yixing hard on the mouth. He whines when Yixing playfully bites and pulls at his bottom lip. Before the kiss can intensify, they hear a loud cough coming from inside the apartment.

They break apart and Yixing puts Baekhyun back down onto the ground.

Baekhyun sheepishly hides into Yixing's side when he feels Sehun's stare burning holes into him.

"Baby, let's go," Yixing doesn't spare Sehun a glance as he grabs Baekhyun's hand in his and attempts to pull him away from Sehun's apartment.

Sehun hates Yixing for this (and many other things). Yixing is so self centered and possessive of Baekhyun. It makes him sick.

"Let me say goodbye to Sehunnie first," Baekhyun whines cutely. Although Baekhyun is still a little mad at Sehun, it doesn't change the fact that Sehun is still his friend.

Sehun loves this about his Baekhyun hyung. His hyung is a cheerful and soft person that can't stay mad at anyone for too long.

Sehun doesn't know how an angel like his Baekhyun hyung ended up with such a delinquent like Yixing hyung.

The only explanation that he can think of is that Yixing hyung took advantage of the soft side of his Baekhyun hyung and that's how they ended up together.

"Baby-" Yixing starts to say.

"Please Xingie," Baekhyun gives Yixing puppy eyes and Yixing's facial expression softens in fondness, but it's gone as soon as it came because Yixing's facial expression returns to its usual stone cold one.

Yixing spares a glance at Sehun. The look Yixing gives Sehun is like Sehun's the dirt beneath Yixing's Converse.

Yixing is like this towards all of Baekhyun's friends and although Baekhyun has rose coloured glasses on to not see the looks Yixing throws towards Baekhyun's friends, Sehun does see the looks.

All of Baekhyun's other friends also agree with this.

Chanyeol, Jongdae and Minseok. They all have negative feelings towards Yixing.

None of them like Yixing, even if Yixing is their friend's (on and off) boyfriend of two years.

"I'll be waiting for you on my bike," Yixing says and he leaves with a not-so-discreet grope of Baekhyun's ass.

Baekhyun's cheeks colours a bright red.

"Sehunnie, I have to go with Yixing hyung now. Thank you for...letting me sleep on your bed."

Sehun smiles stiffly at Baekhyun, "Just be careful, Baekhyun hyung."

"It's just Yixing hyung, Sehun."

Sehun wants to say "exactly!" but it's too late as Baekhyun has already walked away from Sehun's apartment and down the stairs.

Sehun walks towards the balcony rails and looks down onto the courtyard.

He sees Baekhyun skipping over to Yixing with a bright smile on his face.

Yixing is sitting on his motorcycle and although he can't see Yixing's facial expression (since it's covered with a helmet), he is sure Yixing's expression doesn't match Baekhyun's bright smile.

His friend is in such a weird, strange, sad and toxic relationship.

~

"Baby, why were you at your friend's apartment?" Yixing asks.

Baekhyun and Yixing have just arrived at Yixing's apartment.

Baekhyun hangs his helmet next to Yixing's helmet on the coat hanger before joining Yixing in the living room.

"I was mad at you," Baekhyun says.

"For what?"

"I saw you with Show Luo at the park today," Baekhyun twiddles his thumbs, "And that was right after you told me you were too busy to take me out on the coffee date you promised me two days ago."

"Baby, I was helping Xiaozhu film a video for his Youtube."

"Okay, so filming a stupid skating video with Show Luo is more important than spending time with your boyfriend."

"Baby-"

"I can't believe you blew me off again and for _**him**_ of all people," Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yixing is starting to get annoyed.

"You know I don't like you hanging out with him and that's after I told you countless times how I feel about him. Yet you still hanged out with him today when it was supposed to be our date. Good timing."

"Baekhyun," Yixing says, calling Baekhyun by his name and not by an affectionate term like he usually does. Baekhyun knows that this means that Yixing is annoyed now. "You know Xiaozhu and me are friends."

"You were also boyfriends!"

"That was a long time ago! You are my boyfriend now!"

"Well it sure doesn't feel like it! Sometimes I wonder if you aren't having sex with him behind my back like you were that one time!"

"We were on a break that time Baekhyun! I would never cheat on you!"

"You probably slept with him under the guise of 'helping him film a video for Youtube' when you were most likely helping him film a sextape for Pornhub."

"You're fucking crazy, Baekhyun!"

"I'm not crazy! I still don't want you around Show Luo though."

"You're childish as fuck!"

Baekhyun shakes his head before making a beeline for Yixing's bedroom, not being able to stand being in Yixing's presence right now.

When Baekhyun passes Yixing on his way to the bedroom, he makes sure to push as hard as he can against Yixing's shoulder.

Baekhyun slams the bedroom door hard behind him and locks it. Once in the safety of the bedroom without Yixing in it, he lets out the dam of tears that he has been holding in.

~

An hour later, spent occupying himself with mobile games and contemplating whether or not to text Sehun, he hears a soft knock against the bedroom door.

He ignores it.

"Baby," he hears Yixing's voice on the other side, followed by a soft knock on the door.

Baekhyun doesn't reply.

"Honey," Yixing knocks again and again Baekhyun ignores him.

"Hyunnie," Yixing knocks lightly on the door again.

Yixing is met with silence again.

"Boxian," Yixings says his Chinese equivalent name, followed by a knock on the door.

A small smile reluctantly spreads across Baekhyun's face hearing Yixing saying that name.

Baekhyun gets up from the bed and unlocks the door to see Yixing on the other side, his hand raised in mid-knock.

"Can I come inside, baby?" Yixing gestures to the inside of the room.

"First you have to call me the other name."

"Hyunnie?"

"No, my Chinese name!"

Yixing smirks before saying Baekhyun's Chinese name in his native language.

"Say it again," Baekhyun urges.

Yixing places a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. "Boxian."

He kisses Baekhyun's nose. "Boxian."

He places a kiss on both of Baekhyun's mochi cheeks. "Boxian."

Finally, he pecks Baekhyun's lips. " _ **My**_ Boxian."

Before Baekhyun can say anything in response, Yixing leans down to kiss Baekhyun properly on the mouth.

A few seconds into the kiss, Yixing tastes salt (Baekhyun's tears) on Baekhyun's lips.

Yixing pulls away from the kiss. "Hey baby, don't cry. I don't want to see my Boxian crying."

Yixing cups Baekhyun's face in his hands, his thumbs swiping away the tears falling from Baekhyun's droopy eyes and down his cheekies.

"Hearing you call me by my Chinese name just made me so happy. These are happy tears, Xingja."

"You really like your Chinese name huh? I'll have to start calling you Boxian more often."

"I only like my Chinese name when you say it."

Yixing stares down into Baekhyun's eyes and Yixing's thumb moves to stroke Baekhyun's bottom lip, "Listen...I want to...apologise...for the argument we had an hour ago. And I want to apologise...for blowing you off today."

"It's alright," Baekhyun brings a hand up to stroke Yixing's cheek, his eyes shining with fondness.

Yixing leans into the soft and gentle touch of his boyfriend, "I will stop hanging out with Xiaozhu if it means you are not mad at me."

"You really mean that?"

"Hmm." Yixing leans down to kiss Baekhyun passionately.

Baekhyun melts into the kiss.

~

It's very late in the evening, long after the argument Baekhyun and Yixing had and long after them making up.

Currently, the couple are cuddling on Yixing's bed wearing comfortable clothes.

Baekhyun is cuddled up beside Yixing, his arm tossed over Yixing's waist and his head resting on Yixing's chest.

Hearing Yixing's heartbeat calms him down.

He let's his mind drift towards Yixing.

He loves Yixing so much. No matter what people have to say about Yixing or their relationship, he feels so good with Yixing, even if sometimes Yixing makes him doubt himself a lot, makes him feel paranoid and makes him feel insecure, especially when Yixing is with Show Luo or any girl.

But all those thoughts fade away when he is with Yixing like this.

Baekhyun leans more into Yixing's side and begins playing with Yixing's fingers.

"Sehun thinks that we don't fit together...He doesn't trust you"

Yixing laughs.

"None of your friends trust me. I think all your friends are waiting for our downfall. They think everytime we have a fight, we gonna break up."

Yixing laughs louder and soon Baekhyun joins him.

When Yixing stops laughing he turns serious and says,"But we're stronger than that, baby. So many people have a lot to say about our relationship that isn't even theirs."

"They're so funny."

"Yup they are really funny, like a bunch of clowns. Do you think what they say about out relationship is true, Baekhyun?"

"No! Of course not."

"Good because they're stupid. They're jealous of you. They're jealous of us. They want what we have."

Yixing intertwines their fingers together,"Baekhyun, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes and I love you too, Xingie."

"It's gonna be me and you forever, okay baby? Don't worry about anyone or anything else. We'll be okay."

Yixing taps Baekhyun lightly on his head. "Now come and give me a kiss, baby."

Baekhyun sits up and leans in to kiss Yixing on the lips, smiling into the kiss when he feels Yixing possessively grab his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcomed<33


End file.
